Existencia
by Nyappykanda
Summary: Lo que puede traer una discucion sobre la existencia de Jashin


Pareja: Kakuhidan… de cierta forma  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, no creo que haga falta a quien le pertenecen.

Lalala~ -?-

Con cuidado entraste a la habitación, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. No es que le tuvieras miedo o algo así, ya habías lidiado varias veces con lo berrinches de tu novio pero sabias que hacerlo no era una buena idea pero no tenías opción.

Hacían ya tres horas que habían discutido y desde entonces no lo habías visto ni oídio algún tipo de grito o maldición que proviniera su habitación o de alguna parte en especial. Era todo muy extraño, tanto que hasta Pein te había mandado para que lo fueras a ver que pasaba.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que entraste, cerraste la puerta. Sabias que no era bueno molestar a Hidan cuando estaba de mal humor.

Lo que viste cuando entraste te sorprendió, no era para nada el escenario con el que esperabas toparte.

Esperabas ver absolutamente todo el cuarto destrozado, absolutamente todo roto y unas cuantas manchas de sangre que decoraran artísticamente la habitación pero no te encontraste con nada de eso, lo cual no sabias si era mejor o peor.

Miles de papeles y libros estaban tirados en el suelo y en medio de todo eso estaba Hidan sentado en el suelo, inmóvil. Te acercaste un poco y pudiste identificar uno de los libros del suelo. Lo tomaste y leíste el dorso. Era la especie de "Biblia Jashinista" –ahora existe ¬3¬ - que Hidan solía cargar a todos lado.

"Esto es malo" pensaste en ese preciso momento, quizás se te había ido la mano al criticar a su dios imaginario pero como era de esperarse no lo reconocerías.

Te acercaste con cuidado y te paraste enfrente de Hidan.

-Hey- Intentaste llamar su atención pero no lo lograste, de igual forma le hablaste sabias que te escucharía- ¿Se puede saber por qué destrozaste TODO? ¿Acaso sos idiota o que te pasa?

Esperabas algún grito, algún tipo de amenaza, algún fallido intento de tirarte su hoz por la cabeza, algún tipo de ataque, ¡algo! Pero no, nada, él seguía sentadito en el suelo, cabizbajo ignorándote de la mejor forma.

-¿Me escuchaste bastardo?- Gritaste, intentando disfrazar tu preocupación por la falta de agresión de su parte.

-Kazu…-Escuchaste que te llamaba e hizo que te pusieras nervioso, solo te llamaba así cuando algo le pasaba o cuando bueno, emmm cosas personales - ¿En verdad Jashin no existe?

Tus ojos se abrieron casi de par en par. ¿Qué se suponía que había dicho? ¿Por fin se daba cuenta de que su estúpido dios no existía?

-Por su puesto que no, idiota- Contestaste con cierto aire victorioso, después de años lograbas que admitiera que no existía ese tal "Jashin" que el tanto adoraba, habías destruido su mayor creencia y ello llenaba tu pecho de orgullo.

A pesar de todo esperabas algún tipo de respuesta de su parte pero solo escuchaste un suspiro y lo que te parecía algún tipo de ¿gimoteo? ¿Hidan estaba llorando?

Miraste el libro en tu mano y volviste a mirar las cosas en el suelo. Pudiste ver lo que parecía su preciado collar y otras cosas que el alvino usaba para sus rituales y no pudiste no sentirte culpable.

Rápidamente te incaste quedando a su altura y obligaste a que te viera.

Algunos mechones blancos tapaban sus ojos y en sus mejillas parecían haber lágrimas. Con cuidado las secaste y corriste los mechones de pelo de sus ojos viendo sus ojitos cristalinos cargados de tristeza y aun vidriosos, tú le habías hecho eso y merecías sentirte culpable pero antes de que dijeras algo Hidan habló.

-Tenias razón, Jashin no existe-musitó con tristeza- Ja-Jashin.. no existe- repitió casi al borde del llanto.

Tu cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar, muchas de las cosas que según tú iban en contra de toda lógica, ahora se estaban cumpliendo una tras otra, lo cual parecía ser señal del apocalipsis inminente.

Hidan había permanecido callado por tres horas, no te atacaba de ninguna forma, le daba la razón y ahora… ¿lloraba?

-No irás a llorar… ¿o sí?- Preguntaste extrañado, pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera Tobi disfrazado o algo parecido, pero esos hermosos ojos violetas solo podían ser de él, los cuales ahora amenazaban con liberar lágrimas- No, no, que ni se te ocurra Hidan- Intentaste detenerlo pero fue peor e inmediatamente levantó sus manos tapando sus rostros, era increíble lo uke que se veía en ese momento y no pudiste evitar deleitarte con la imagen de Hidan pero rápidamente su voz te trajo al mundo de un solo tirón.

-P-pero… Jashin… Tú… -Balbuceaba conteniendo el llanto.

-Jashin si existe, te estaba jodiendo idiota. Ten, toma- Dijiste alcanzándole el libro que no tardó en rechazar.

-Jashin no existe, todos lo dicen-

-Que Jashin existe.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no .

-Por dios Hidan, Jashin existe yo me equivoque- Los ojitos de Hidan se volvieron a iluminar y el pareció pensar en tus palabras.

-Entonces…¿Te equivocaste? ¿Jashin existe? –Preguntó con voz más firme, haciéndote dudar un poco.

-Tsk, pues si ¿Acaso no me escuchaste o que?

Los ojos de Hidan se iluminaron incluso más que antes, te sacó el libro de tu mano y se paro en un segundo.

-Ja te lo dije maldito ateo- Comenzó a gritar- Hasta tú reconoces la existencia de Jashin, maldito bastardo- Y antes de que te dieras cuenta se fue del cuarto gritando como loco, dejándote en medio de una confusión.

Pensaste en todo lo que acababa de pasar y rápidamente volviste a mirar el suelo pudiendo ver varios de tus libros descuartizados en quien sabe cuantas partes. Más que enojado estabas rabioso, en cualquier momento te saldría espuma de la boca.

-HIDAN- Gritaste a todo pulmón mientras salías furioso del cuarto, esa maldita actuación te la iba a pagar, estabas seguro.

Esto es lo que hace mi cabecita un sábado a las tres de la mañana sin internet y con suerte de tener una compu, espero que les gustra nwn

Revs?


End file.
